Warhead
"I'm on fire!" Heather Matthews Biography Ever since she was young, Heather dreamed of being an actress in the movies. Throughout her years, she pursued this goal relentlessly, leading her to pursue a degree in Acting at the University of Southern California. But on one science trip to a local nuclear power plant, Heather was accidentally locked inside the nuclear chamber and exposed to an amount of radiation far beyond lethal. But somehow, Heather not only survived, but seemingly absorbed the radiation and learned she could control radiation at will. Inspired by the heroics of Lightning Man and seeing this as an opportunity to gain the spotlight, Heather soon donned the mantle of the daring Warhead. Personality Heather is the life of the party wherever she goes. Being very bold and having excellent people skills, it's can be said that she makes friends wherever she goes. Also being known for her showmanship and original aesthetics also makes her very artistically inclined. However, Heather can tend to lack focus and get distracted easily, being generally unfocused and often not having long-term plans. Heather is also more emotional than most and tends to stay conflict-averse. Powers and Abilities Nucleokinesis: The primary of her powers, Heather is capable of generating and shaping nuclear radiation as well as being capable of nuclear fission and fusion. This power potentially makes Heather extremely powerful, as she could manipulate atoms individually to create nearly any effect. Flight: Using beams of nuclear fire shot from her hands, Heather is capable of flying at speeds of around 80 miles per hour through the air. As this power is directly linked to her nucleokinesis, it's impossible if her power is depleted. Heat Resistance: A side effect of the incident at the nuclear power plant was that Heather was completely immune to hot temperatures up to 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit. However, Heather has noticed that she is much more sensitive to colder temperatures, visibly shivering at even mildly chilly temperatures. Nuclear Immunity: This power could have been easily predicted, as Heather's experience in the nuclear chamber somehow made her completely immune to nuclear radiation. In fact, Heather can absorb this radiation and strengthen her powers. Enhanced Strength: The radiation that Heather was heavily exposed to in the nuclear chamber strengthened her muscle tissue, making her physically stronger than before, rivaling that of female bodybuilders. Absorbing nuclear radiation can also drastically increase Heather's strength, making her able to throw objects weighing over one ton. Enhanced Speed: In addition to her muscles being strengthened, Heather's metabolism was also greatly increased by the nuclear radiation, giving her the ability to move at speeds commonly seen by Olympian athletes of her age. Her movement speed can be increased by absorbing more nuclear radiation, allowing her to move at speeds of up to 55 miles per hour on foot. Equipment Nuclear Supersuit: This suit was designed by Heather herself and constructed with Kimberly Sparks's assistance, this suit was designed for both style and practicality. Lead lining in strategic parts of the suit allow Heather to contain and directly expel nuclear radiation and beams of nuclear fire. Flash Goggles: These goggles are built directly into the mask of the suit, and protect Heather's eyes from the bright lights that come from using her powers to create nuclear fire. It also helps to conceal Heather's identity as Warhead. Police Scanner: Another feature built into the suit's mask is an earpiece connected to a police scanner device. This allows Heather direct updates on criminal activity in the city, making it much easier for her to find out what crimes are being committed and where, and reducing response time from her. Relationships Kurt Lavancha/Underworld - Boyfriend/Rival Valentina Reyes - Friend Kimberly Sparks - MentorCategory:Characters Category:Earthwatch Category:Meta